


Arachnophobia

by KitsJay



Series: That Time with the Llama [1]
Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been outnumbered, outgunned, and gone along with your crazy plans even though they are, as I might have mentioned, crazy," Face said, glaring as Hannibal just nodded gravely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

"I have been outnumbered, outgunned, and gone along with your crazy plans even though they are, as I might have mentioned, _crazy_ ," Face said, glaring as Hannibal just nodded gravely. He persevered. "I have been shot at, actually shot, and nearly bled out--"

"This is true," Hannibal said, though there was a funny twitch to his lips as he said it.

"And," Face held up a finger for emphasis, like Hannibal was planning on interrupting him, "AND I have flown with Murdock when he was high on Nyquil."

He took a breath. "I think I have a right to say that I am not afraid of anything."

"And yet," said Hannibal. They both turned to look at the tiny hotel bathroom.

There it was, waiting for him, probably taunting him in some creepy spider lingo. It didn't matter that it wasn't poisonous or didn't have terrible fangs, it had eight legs and no way was that not freaky no matter how you thought about it--give him crocodiles, bears, sharks any day and he would beat the shit out of them, but _spiders_?

He shuddered. The spider sat there. Hannibal had a hand covering his mouth.

"And yet," Face echoed. He took a step forward, then bolstered by this little show of bravery, took another one. The spider sat there. He took a third step and apparently the little monster noticed, because it moved and Face absolutely did not shriek like a little girl and scamper backward into Hannibal's arms.

He felt the chest pressed to his back moving suspiciously.

"Are you _laughing_?" he said in his best quiet, menacing voice.

"No," Hannibal lied. "Absolutely not."

"Shut up."

Face shoved him forward and waited outside where it was safe until he heard the sound of a boot stamping on the tile and Hannibal reappeared. He walked up to Face, gathering him in his arms, still laughing, goddamn him, and pressed a kiss to Face's forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Hannibal said with amusement, "I'll always slay the monsters for you."

Face, somewhat mollified now that the threat was gone, cuddled into him.

Until Hannibal continued, "Even the tiny, itty bitty ones."

Dammit. He was never going to live this one down.


End file.
